One Summer's Night
by XanderInkWaster
Summary: Camping out under the stars. What does she deduce from this? Part of the One Rainy Night and One Snowy Night series.
1. Chapter 1

"Steph…Steph?" he whispered softly and felt her stir. "Stephanie?" he shook her shoulder gently and she finally rolled over. Her tired eyes looking at him. He could see her slightly as the embers of the fire they lit provided a reddish orange glow.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked through a yawn and then repeated her question.

"Look up." He whispered to her and gestured with his eyes upward.

"What?" Stephanie asked confused of why he awoke her just to make her look up.

"Look up." He said again and she complied by rolling onto her back.

"Ok I'm looking up. Now what?"

He rolled onto his side and watched her. "Tell me what you see." Stephanie regarding what he said and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I see…" she paused and took a moment to actually look. The sky was filled with billions of twinkling lights, small lights, and bright shining lights. The more she looked she felt like she was getting closer, deeper. Her body almost felt adrift amongst the stars and for a brief moment she actually thought she could feel and see the earth spinning.

"I see stars. Beautiful stars. I can see…everything," she gasped and he watched a smile beam across her face. "I feel myself free amongst them." Stephanie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She was glad they decided to take a camping trip, even though it wasn't her thing. She felt the warmth of the fire heat her feet. She didn't care that it was summer and hot. All she cared about was sharing this beautiful moment with him.

Turning her head awkwardly towards him she caught a small smirk on his face and he nodded to her. "Go on. What else?"

Stephanie thought for a moment what he was playing at, but gave up as she never could. He was good at giving her surprises. Just then a rare moment which she had never seen before flashed in front of her. "Oh look, look…" she frantically pointed as a shooting star flew through the sky and was gone. "Did you see that? I hope you made a wish."

"I did yes." His husky accent teased her ear that sent a shiver over her body. She smiled and let him continue. "So tell me. What do you deduce from what you've seen?"

Stephanie pondered on how to answer and then turned to him, their noses touching and lips merely an inch away.

"I deduce that this trip was worth it. That even though there's all this beauty that echoes and speaks of eternity, this moment with you is forever." She trailed off no longer interested in the stars apart from his electric blue eyes, that even though it was dark they still shone bright. She let her lips press softly against his and he welcomed them. She could still taste the coffee in his mouth and she didn't mind one bit. She might need some caffeine to wake her up a little.

Stephanie held they kiss and she enjoyed it more when he took over and held their kiss for close to a minute. She finally needed to breathe so pulled back only a little. Sucking in a deep breath, the air seemed cooler than before. She heard him say her name.

"What'd you say?" Stephanie asked, breathing hard as he pulled her in again.

"I said. Stephanie the fact that you see the stars means that someone stole our tent."

 **LOL I can't take credit for the joke, but I can for making a story out of it. Kinda. Also I felt it was time to add to the One Rainy Night Series. Enjoy. Let me know if you knew that last line was coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Stephanie is on the phone with Lula when someone interrupts by spanking her tushie. Very short one-shot.**

"How was the camping trip?"

"The tent got stolen." Stephanie said plainly as she dumped her bag onto her couch and then tugged at the laces on her boots.

"WHAT?" Lula's voice shrieked over the speaker **_(you yanks call it intercom?)_**

"The tent was stolen." Stephanie yelled back slowly for her to hear.

"I heard you the first time,' Lula said. "So how was it? Details girl, I want to know all about your smoochin booties."

Stephanie's mouth was wide open at the _smoochin booties_ remark. "It was fun. Different. I'm not the camping type. I much prefer a hotel, spa, pool, beach and a lot of sun.' Stephanie replied as she strained pulling off her first boot. There was a silent pause as Lula gave her famous _hmmm_. "Ok fine we were smoochin booties. We smooched booties a lot." Stephanie confessed.

"You bad girl you." Lula shrieked. "Details please. What does his butt look like?"

Stephanie smirked at the image, but refused to say, much to Lula's annoyance. She finally managed to untie the laces to her second boot and was about to pull it off when she heard the floor creak behind her. She wasn't scared. She knew it was him. No one else snuck up on her like that. However she was in a rather compromising position.

She was bent over hands on her boot and her ass prodding out invitingly for him to see. When she heard him dump the bags on the floor and move away she got slightly disappointed he didn't attempt a move. Lula's voice then brought her back to her phone call.

"Hey, why you so silent? Is he there now?" Lula asked excited.

"No…,' Stephanie denied. "I was just removing my boot. Besides…OWW." Stephanie yelped as a firm hard spank landed right on her backside.

"What was that? Stephanie you there? Steph-" Lula's voice was cut off as he ended the call.

"You have strange friends you know that." He said as Stephanie hopped about from the spank.

"That hurt." Stephanie complained and kept rubbing her backside. She watched as he chuckled and approached her. "No. Nope. Back-off meanie. That hurt." Stephanie waved a finger and outstretched hand at him. He simply swept it to the side and lifted her into his arms with no resistance.

"Your tushie is fine lass. Come on. We need to break in the new mattress." He said as he walked towards her bedroom and kicked the door open. However he kicked too hard and the door split in two. He gave her an apologetic look.

"Easy now." Stephanie scolded him, but he only laughed.

"You won't be saying easy in five minutes." He smirked and Stephanie giggled.

"You're a riot," Stephanie said kissing his lips.

 **Ok thanks everyone who reads and enjoys my one-shots. I've only ever saw the movie so I'm not familiar with this fandom. Thanks x2 to you guys who've helped me.**

 **Ok I feel I need to explain something for some of you. I know the fandom either has you a Morelli or Ranger fan. I however originally created a character to be the line between them. The reason he has no name or any defining description is because I want you to make the choice whether it be Morelli, Ranger, a Merry Man or even yourself if you're into that.  
If I made him say cupcake then the character would focus more to Morelli and Ranger fans might dislike that.  
So I did my own OC, but you can picture him how you wish. However do help me out if you feel that is not enough for you and I'll change or add a few things. **


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie grabbed the ice bucket quickly and hopped back onto the bed, however she forgot out soft the bed was and totally overthrew her balance. Flapping her left arm she collapsed backwards off the bed with a thud, her long naked legs flailing in the air. He watched her face expression change as she realised the peril she was in and softly chuckled once she had falling over. He heard the ice emptying out over her squealing at how cold it was.

"Cold, cold, cold cold…' Stephanie jumped up and under the covers at his feet. He watched as she crawled her way up underneath them. When she was a little over half way he grabbed the covers and pulled them back.

"Ice move." His half attempt at a pun made Stephanie scoff at him.

"Shut-up." Stephanie said, half-heartedly herself, the other half in embarrassment.

"Ok fine,' he shrugged and Steph waited for the punchline. 'Cool move." He said and Steph groaned at how bad it still sounded.

"Don't go into a career of comedy please.' Stephanie rolled her eyes at him before finally managing to crawl herself eye level with him. "Hi." Stephanie smiled at him.

"Hi,' he replied just as softly.

"What time is it?" she asked him, her eyes glowing and mouth curving into a gorgeous smile.

"Eleven forty,' he replied. 'You tired?" he asked her. Placing his watch bag on the bedside table he cradled his arm behind his head and looked down at where Stephanie lay. He knew she was naked under the covers and the mere thought of her body raised the temperature significantly.

Stephanie bit her lower lip and shook her head gently. She wasn't tired. She crawled her own body on top of his and lay her hands on his chest and rested her chin on her hands.

"I had other ideas tonight." Stephanie hinted in a sultry voice.

"Any of those ideas include ice cubes? Because I think you dropped them." He laughed deeply, his eyes flashed at her mischievously and held her trapped for a few seconds. When she managed to pull away from his enchanting eyes she slapped his chest.

"Enough with making fun of my clumsiness ok?" She tried to sound angry, but she knew she could never bluff him. Not that she wanted to.

"It's adorable though. It's different. Makes you unique." He pulled himself up in the bed and she got off him a little to give him room. When he was in a seated position he pulled her up with ease and wrapped his strong arms around her. Her back was pressed against his chest and their feet rubbed against each other's legs.

"I think you have a thing for me my good Sir," Stephanie said, pulling her best English aristocrat accent.

"That I might hast do M'Lady." He countered in a better accent, but perhaps not in great grammar to which she furrowed her brows at him. His warm chuckle and soft kiss on her neck made her forget about correcting him. Stephanie snuggled closer into him and then she stopped. He felt her body tense for a second and then start to rub closer against him.

"What's this I feel?' Stephanie's voice got even sultrier as she rubbed her backside in rhythmic motions against it.

"Umm Steph…' he coughed and smirked. 'That's a torch." Stephanie merely laughed and eyed him.

"Prove it." She didn't stop her movements and she moaned her approval when he stuck his hand down between their bodies, however a few seconds later what she was feeling disappeared as he brought his hand out again and held a large torch in front of her. Her face turned red and he beamed a huge smile at her.

"Told you." He said and placed the torch down.

"Why do you have a flashlight between your legs?" She complained.

"It was under the pillow. Must've rolled out when I sat up." He explained defensively.

"You're an ass sometimes,' she huffed. "I was looking forward to feeling…' she trailed off and looked into his eyes. "That better not be another flashlight?"

"Why don't you take a peek and find out." He whispered and pulled the cover over both of them.

 **Do hope you like it. I kinda just typed whatever I was thinking at the moment. (No I don't think dirty thoughts)**

 **Also Naomi you asked me to do a Yuri Boyka story. I'll see what I can do, but I think I'll start with a few one-shots since Boyka is a very complex character to write. If you're having difficulty PM'ing me just sign into your account, click onto mine and hit PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie led him into the gym where Ranger and his men were either sparring in the ring or working out on the machines and weights. Upon entering she could practically smell the testosterone in the air and it only increased with her making her entrance. She was no exception as her body tingled slightly at the sight of men, sweat and skin everywhere she turned. Not to mention all various flavours. Not that she was here to shop, but it was nice to admire.

She felt his presence close behind her, but not what she had expected. Where Morelli would show her off and Ranger immediately claim Alpha dominance over her, he was laid back. Actually he wasn't being over protective, showing her off or claiming her as his. He gave her space, but still never let her out of sight.

"Hey boys,' she began, drawing all the attention to her. She'd been in the office a few times, but whenever the opposite sex entered a male domain they all perked up and changed their personas to some extent. "I thought it was time to introduce you to…" she trailed off and rubbed the back of her neck as she saw him standing only a few paces away. His stance oddly ready for anything and yet casual. His eyes however were analysing each member in the room.

"Pleasure to finally meet Steph's mystery man." Ranger said stepping forward and offering his hand. Stephanie was glad Ranger made the first move to welcome him.

"Likewise." was all he said and shook Ranger's hand firmly and walked with Ranger as he made introductions all round.

"So what do we call you?" Ranger asked folding his arms across his bare chest.

Stephanie rocked on her heels as she shared small eye contact with him, but before he could answer two other women entered the gym too Stephanie's delight. He knew Lula instantly recognising her voice from overheard phone calls, the other woman he wasn't clear on, but she was a friend.

"Really ladies?" Tank called out from inside the ring as he lightly punched Lester in the gut, making him double over. "Invading our territory are we?" he half joked and danced on his toes. "Come on Lester I didn't hit you hard."

"I'm out man. You got me clean and I'd like to be able to digest my food later." Lester groaned out and walked to the ropes.

"Come on man one more round,' Tank tried to persuade him, but Lester was already peeling off his gloves. "Anyone else want a shot at the title?" Tank boasted from the centre of the ring and gestured to each one only to be turned down. He came to Ranger who smiled. "That's the spirit boss. Show these losers what a challenger looks like. What you say?"

"Any other day I'd take that title from you and leave you curled up on the mat, but you know my shoulder still isn't fully healed." Ranger tossed him some water.

"Hey you…" Tank called out to him and Stephanie's attention was immediately drawn away from her conversation. "New guy what do you say?"

There seemed to be a long silence in the room as everyone's eyes switched to the Stephanie's date and Tank. Stephanie had expected something like this to go down. Men craved dominance over other males, especially when new blood enters their space. They have to test each other, but it was always done in the spirit of brotherhood compared to women who would tear any bitch a new one if she thought of taking over.

She made her way to him and kept her voice to a whisper as she ignored the gestured and encouragement from the Merry Men.

"You don't have to do this you know." She said understandingly.

"No matter what you think and know of me Steph, I'm not about to embarrass you in front of your friends. Plus…' he trailed off and stared directly at Tank who instantly saw the look in his eye. "I wouldn't mind showing off a little." He squeezed her hand gently and stepped passed her. "Anyone got spared gloves for me?" he asked as Ranger stepped forward.

"Good luck," Ranger said and smirked. "You'll need it."

Climbing into the ring Stephanie realised everyone was now crowded round and even saw Lester making a small side bet with the others.

"What's the rules?" he asked and Tank merely laughed.

"No low blows, cheap shots or scratching. First one on the ground loses." Tank finished and place the gum shield in his mouth.

"Simple enough." He said to which Stephanie heard the _Ohh's_ ring out. "Wanna start the bell there big lad?"

It was Lester who called out _Ding Ding_ , but instead of Tank's usual attacking strategy he came out easy and even show boated a little as the two opponents mirrored and switched stances. Stephanie glanced at Ranger who had gone very quiet and was watching her man very closely. He was thinking, she could tell from his staunch look and rigid stance.

Finally after almost a minute of dancing with each other Tank made the first move. Using his superior reach he moved in and threw two jabs with his left, but he simply stepped back out of reach leaving Tank to hit only air. Steading himself he shifted to the right knowing full well Tank was going to lean in with a heavy right hand cross and when he did all his balance was forced onto his left leg as he didn't follow through with a step. Now that he was on Tank's exposed flank, the world seemed to slow around him, but to everyone watching it was a swift move.

Instead of punching him and prolonging a fight he swiftly and accurately kicked Tank's calve throwing him off balance and letting physics do the rest. Tank's weight crumpled as his sure footing was dislodged and he went crashing hard and heavy onto the mat. The shock and awe silence came next only to be broken as Stephanie _whooped and cheered_. Her victory dance was a little more impressive as she shook _what her mamma gave her_. Ranger and the Merry Men were still silent and then Vince and Hector began to applaud.

Tank looked up from the mat seeing a few stars from his landing. He himself was astonished of what had happened, but he wasn't one to be a sore loser. He saw his opponent stand over him and lend him a hand.

"You lost.' He stated in an un-bragging tone and pulled Tank to his feet.

"I did?" Tank asked himself still trying to figure out what had happened. "I mean I did yeah. Brain over brawn right?" he smiled and removed the guard from his mouth.

"Still a bit of both. I needed strength to knock you off you balance. I just predicted you and also you never said kicks were disallowed. You might want to put ice on your calve. It's gonna bruise badly there big lad." He said and slapped Tank on the back and exited the ring and then was jumped on by Stephanie.

"My hero," she smiled and gave him a kiss. Now it was clear to the rest and to Ranger that she was his.

 **There is a few spelling errors I am aware of, but that is me using Scottish dialect for when Steph's mystery man is speaking. It just how we pronounce certain words (example do is dae** ** _pronounced day.)_** **Also here's a little one that might baffle yer minds.** ****

 ** _\- Ken in Scottish means 'I know' so, I ken that ye ken that I ken. ;)_**

 **The other spelling errors I have missed I apologise for point them out and I'll amend. Promise. Finally thank you Mel for assisting once again with providing the names of the Merry Men for me.**


End file.
